


Sounds can haunt too a Warlocks woe Is to love something Death can Touch

by Lonewolf361



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewolf361/pseuds/Lonewolf361
Summary: The one sound that that Magnus bane dreads to hear is the sound of a bow being snapped in half.





	Sounds can haunt too a Warlocks woe Is to love something Death can Touch

The one sound that Magnus bane dreads to hear is the sound of a bow being snapped in half. 

The snap of a bow being broken in half, a hoarse shout of surprise and a cry of pain, the cough of a loved one trying to breathe through blood filled lungs and the hiss of an iratze burning off as soon as it had begun, and a barely heard whisper of its ok it doesn’t hurt with weak smile and blood covered teeth then a pain filled wail of a Parabatai lost along with his own cries are the sounds that will haunt Magnus Bane for the rest of his never-ending life.


End file.
